tmnt_ocfandomcom-20200215-history
Laura (The Reject Mutant)
Character Description Infamously known as "The Reject Mutant" on Salamanderia, Laura is a DragonKnight Kunoichi -many levels underneath Karai and the TMNT- loyal to the Hamato clan and is the romantic interest to Raphael Hamato, Lieutenant Y'Gythgba's arch rival, adopted younger sister to Shadow and Silver and an ally to the Turtles. Her role mostly portrays an Anti-Hero, in some fights. She was created and currently owned by Shadow-Turtle-234 on DeviantART. Appearance Laura is mainly shown as a 14-15 girl with vibrant green cat like eyes, and orchid purple wings, that would reach up to her elbows in full length. She has long black hair that has a red streak down the middle, as well as a small green diamond in the dead center of her forehead. Her outfit varies, but she wears a black crop top -revealing her past scars-, some workout pants and some sneakers. She -just like Raphael- wields a twin Sai in battle as well as a tanto. Laura does indeed have powers, but she only will use the powers if it is ONLY necessary. History Laura is biologically Kavaxas's daughter, but she was only a baby when she was stolen by the Kraang and mutated into a DragonKnight -her true form- in Dimension X. The Kraang did horrible experiments on her until she was saved by two beings, Shadow and Silver. They both -at age 16- had been mutated as humans with the same type features and great power. They had adopted her as their little sister and they grew as a family, using the last name "Allen" when they are hiding their wings to blend into the world. 12 years later, The Kraang found them in a small town in Massachusetts. Laura began to fight for her and her brothers' lives. However, She failed miserably but was saved by a male salamanderian known as K'Vathrak (Newtralizer). He saved her as well as her brothers and brought her to his homeland, Salamanderia, where the three met Y'Gythgba (Mona Lisa), S'Thrika https://tamersworld.deviantart.com/art/Salamandrian-warrior-633506571 (Siri) and G'Throkka (Sal Commander). K'Vathrak convinced the commander to allow Laura to stay on the planet until they were healed fully. Luckily, G'Throkka allowed this and requested for K'Vathrak to teach Laura, Shadow and Silver how to defend themselves, if a situation like that was to happen again. So the four trained and a spark of love began to form for K'Vathrak inside of Laura. However, she became friends with Y'Gythbga and they were almost like sisters. However, Y'Gythgba was jealous that Laura and K'Vathrak were getting closer to each other. So, she came up with a plan to frame Laura. While they were training, Y'Gythbga went full force on her opponent -making it a struggle for Laura to block/attack- and attacked Laura from the back, giving her 6-7 deep scars in her back, causing her to go unconscious, due to Y'Gythbga's venom surrounding her body. She then injured her upper arm, her tail, leg and face to make it appear that Laura went savage on her instead and she was doing it for "self-defense". When K'Vathrak and G'Throkka ran to them, the commander then said for Laura to be killed for acts of treason. K'Vathrak was carrying her away when she woke up. Shadow and Silver attacked the three and escaped with their sister. She quickly ran away from the warriors and highjacked a fast shuttle. Shadow placed in the coordinates for Earth and headed into hyperspace as Silver tended to Laura's wounds. Feeling betrayed and heart broken, she swore revenge on Y'Gythgba and would kill her at any chance. A few years later, she was backed into an ally way by the Purple Dragons until a cloud of smoke came from the rooftops. With this diversion, she began to attack. Then a gun shot sounded, which its bullet hit her in the back making her black out until she woke to the face of who saved her. As of now, she and her brothers are currently staying in the turtle lair with the TMNT and Splinter. Personality Laura has a laid back personality, similar to most teens her age. She does have a bit of depression, but that may be caused by her past. She is a bit stubborn, paranoid and uneasy about a few things but she remains loyal to her friends and wouldn't leave them for dead. Laura is shown to be rough-and-tumble type character and would head into battle without a strategy. She has great feelings towards Raphael, and she would blush a bit every time she and him would hang out. Raphael is aware about these feelings and shares the same emotions towards her as well, however, they both hate to admit it to each other. ''Powers/Abilities Although it is rarely shown, Laura has a few powers/abilities that are at her disposal, only if it is necessary for battle. *Fire Spear: Laura can use her magic powers to throw either Purple flames or can ignite her weapon for a stronger attack. *Flight: Laura uses her wings more than anything else she has in store. They are also used for protection just in case. *Healing Strength: Laura does get injured a lot, however her body developed a ability that allows her to heal quickly in about 2-3 days, depending on the injury. *Dragon mode: About every 3-4 months, Laura goes through a Dragon mode, that transforms her into a dragon. She will stay like for about a month until she transforms back. It is about the same thing as a women's period, but different. *Kavaxas mode: Unknown/Not revealed yet *Cloaking: Laura, just like her brothers, can cloak their wings into their backs, so they can appear to be normal humans. Relationships'' *Raphael is Laura's best friend/soul mate. He went to go and cool down a bit after his brother found out that he was cutting. But during his run, he saw Laura getting backed into the ally, with a knife as well as a gun. Raph went creates a diversion but during that fight, Laura got shot in the back. Panicked, Raph brought her to the lair where she got patched up by Donatello. The two remain friends and developed a romantic feelings towards each other. They are still shy to reveal it. *Leonardo had suspicion of Laura when Raph brought her into the lair. Even after Raph had his heartbroken by Y'Gythgba, he would be protective of his baby brother. But after he saw that Raph was happy hanging out with Laura, he began to trust her. He still hates the fact that she doesn't listen to his plans and goes head first into battle. *Donatello and Laura aren't normally close, but the two remain friends and would go to one another if they need help. They both watch "Rick and Morty" together, which makes them good pals. *Michaelangelo immediately began to ship Raph with Laura the moment he saw Laura unconscious in Raph's arms. He even started the ship name "LauRaphael" since the two gotten close. Although he annoys her, Laura sees Mikey as a little brother and would protect him. *Splinter began to teach her the ways of the ninja since Raph convinced him that it would be smart as to teach her some self defense. Ever since, Laura would train everyday with him and he would fill up with joy, knowing that he has another student to teach to carry on the Hamato legacy. Trivia *Laura was to be a ninja turtle, similar to Raph. However, after much trial and error, she was created as a DragonKnight. *Her original concept design was given to Raphael's 2012 actor, Sean Astin, on June 27, 2015. Months before Y'Gythgba came to light. She was also shown to Rob Paulsen, Raph's 1987's actor/Donnie's 2012 actor, as well on the same day. *Her species name is similar to the Pokémon Dragon Night, but it is spelt differently. *Laura was originally supposed to have Casey Jones as her boyfriend, but that was automatically changed. *Her first/original design was finished late 2014, a few days after Shadow-Turtle met Kevin Eastman, one of the tow original TMNT creators. *The red streak on/in her hair is a reference to Shadow The Hedgehog's secondary quil color. Her originally hair style was also in the Sonic style as well. *Her two brothers are references to Shadow and Silver the Hedgehog from the Sonic Franchise, however their hair styles/colors are different. *Originally, her "last name" was to be "Aren" which in Japanese would mean "Allen", but it didn't work out it the final cut Category:OC Category:Female Category:Mutant Category:Former humans